


Christmas Cards

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Hats, I don't even know what im writing anymore, M/M, Ugh, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Alex, please.""My dear Laurens, I love you, but I won't wear a santa hat."





	

“No.” Alex shook his head. “Nope, no way. I refuse.”

      “But Alex…” John held up the santa hat. “Please? It’s for Christmas cards. It’ll be like fifteen seconds.”

     “Madison’s not making Thomas wear a stupid hat.” Alex pouted, sitting back in his chair. 

    John shook his head. “You’re really using them as an example?”

     “Yes.”

    John took a card out of his back pocket. “I mean, you’re right, Mads didn’t make Thomas wear a hat, but…” He showed Alex the card. 

    Thomas was wearing a dark red hat with fur lining and grinning at the camera. Next to him sat James, who was hunched over, frowning, and wearing a matching hat. Written in silver pen was the words, ‘If it helps you get Alex to wear a hat :)’ in Thomas’ loopy handwriting. Alex grabbed the card. “Gimme that.”

    “Sure.”

    “Damn that Thomas” Alex muttered. He turned over the card. ‘Summary of our year: I had a cold, Thomas argued with Alex, and we moved in together. -James’

    Alex looked back up at John. “Hercules?”

    John showed Alex his phone. A text from Herc:  _ Laf is making me wear a santa hat. Save me?  _

__ “I feel you, Herc.” Alex said sadly. He looked up at John. “I don’t want to, though.”

    “Alex.” John tapped him on the head with the hat’s pom-pom. “Alex, please.”

    “No, no way.”

    “Alex, I will tell Thomas everything.”

   “About what?”

   “I don’t know. Just everything in general.”

   “Don’t forget to tell him about taxes, since he obviously knows nothing about those.” Alex crossed his arms.

     “I won’t kiss you for a week.” John threatened.

     “ _ Really _ ”

     “I will…” John frowned at Alex. “Just, please…”

     “Are you going to wear it too?”

     “Duh.”

    “Fine.” Alex grabbed the hat and shoved it on. “Take a picture.”

\----------

    “Herc!” Lafayette called. “John and Alex have sent us a christmas card.”

   “And only two months late. I’m impressed.” Herc walked over and peered over Lafs shoulder, kissing him on the cheek. “What is it?”

   Laf showed him the card. It was a selfie John had taken a few months ago, of Alex in a floppy santa hat, and John kissing his cheek. On it in dark red typing it said, ‘Happy Belated Christmas’! 

     Herc flipped it over. “‘We’re so happy to be living together, but no one scolds us about procrastinating anymore. Laf! We need you! Anyway, we want to thank everyone (but Thomas) (kidding) for helping us through the year,  _ even Thomas _ , and for helping John get me in a santa hat. Yes, I know that was a conspiracy, and I know your part in it, Herc. We’ve had a great year, and I, Alex recently got a new job. John has started volunteering at an orphanage, and I’ve won many debates against Thomas.’” Herc smiled at Laf. “Well, that’s Alex.”

     Laf looked thoughtful. 

     “What is it, babe?”

     “Should I start reminding them about things like this again?”

    Herc kissed Laf’s cheek again. “I think they’ll be fine.


End file.
